His Butler, Coveted
by Nemesis Succubus
Summary: A mysterious woman has sought out the Phantomhive Manor with a most unusual proposition in mind. When a predator meets one hell of a butler, who will be left standing in the end?
1. His Butler, Targeted

Sebastian walked the halls, inspecting each room to ensure that nothing was out of place.

Surprisingly, the terrible trio had yet to destroy anything.

Then again, Sebastian had firmly reprimanded them the previous day, so maybe it wasn't so surprising after all.

He sighed at the memory of yesterday. Spaghetti had gotten everywhere, priceless books were damaged almost beyond repair, and company was going to arrive at any moment.

Sebastian had taken care of everything, of course, improvising with dishes that didn't take long to prepare and stalling the guest with appetizers he'd already prepared should there be a disaster.

'What incompetence,' he thought with a shake of his head.

Good help was indeed hard to find, but he more than made up for every blooper.

Seeing nothing that really needed attending to, Sebastian opened the front door to the manor for a change of scenery.

Just as he stepped out, someone smacked into his chest.

"Ow," said the Phantomhive's accident prone maid, rubbing her delicate nose.

"What is it, Mey-Rin?" Sebastian asked patiently, upon seeing the frazzled redhead's glasses cracked once again as she looked up at him.

"A lovely, old maid has arrived, yes, she has," she replied, pointing past the manor's gate to a horse and carriage.

Sebastian followed her index finger to the carriage, from which a lady was stepping.

She wore a silver bonnet with a single peach rose attached to its side, a long, white/silver overdress coat with peach frills along its lapel and lining, what appeared to be a white dress beneath it that stopped just above her ankles, and black boots. On her small, feminine hands where smooth, white gloves that stopped just past her wrist.

Sebastian couldn't make out the woman's face from her thick burgundy bangs obscuring most of it from view, but her complexion was unusual for any woman in London. From here, he could see that it was the color of peanut butter.

"Excuse me," he murmured to Meyrin as he made his way to the open gate.

"Ah, y-yes!" Meyrin nodded, watching him.

Sebastian stopped a couple feet away from the woman, placed a hand to his chest, and bowed, his glossy, black hair moving with him.

"Good day, madame," he said, "Welcome to the Phantomhive abode."

He stood back up to his full height, his hands back at his sides. The woman was much shorter up close, standing 5'3 1/2" to his 6'1" height.

His crimson eyes were both intent and curious.

"Please forgive the wait, my lady," he said, "But we weren't expecting company today. May I ask what do we owe this visit?"

The woman reached up, brushing her thick bangs aside, revealing the most beautiful, golden eyes.

She was no old woman at all.

Rather, she looked to be in her early twenties. Her skin lacked blemishes, wrinkles, or bruises, but there was a small mole just below the right corner of her lips, which where coated in a peach gloss. Her nose was small, with a smooth point and a bridge that was neither to broad nor too narrow.

"Ah yes, good day," she spoke up, her voice soft but of an average tone rather than a light one, "My name is Beverly Lyle, and-"

The woman's speech was cut short as Meyrin's squeal cut through the air and loud barking followed.

Sebastian turned with a start, eyes widened slightly.

He could have sworn Pluto was sleeping in the backyard or somewhere far away where he couldn't locate him.

The enormous, white beast was moving too fast to stop and Beverly was right there, so no distraction he could provide would allow her to unsee what was happening.

Sebastian swiftly lifted the woman off of her feet and leapt out of the way of the bounding Pluto.

Beverly, to Sebastian's surprise, didn't scream or clutch him with fear at the sight of the hound, though.

The terrible trio came sprinting out of the house, Finnian ahead of the other two, a panicked look on his face.

He paled as he saw Sebastian's twitching brow of annoyance and the distinguished looking maiden in his arms.

Pluto yelped as he was suddenly jerked back by his leash.

Sebastian sighed, and inclined his head as he set Beverly back on her feet.

"Ah, forgive me, miss, I can explain," he said.

"I'm sure you can," she said, walking past him to the enormous dog.

"How do you do?" she asked, eyes closing with a smile as she lifted her hands to his large face.

"Ah, careful, ma'am!" Finnian exclaimed as Beverly reached up to touch Pluto.

He, as well as the others, were stunned to see Pluto lower his head and allow the woman to pet his nose.

"You are a cute one, aren't you?" Beverly said with a chuckle, "I love dogs!"

Pluto barked, sat down and lapped at her cheek, causing the trio to collapse with shock.

Beverly giggled as Pluto licked her cheek, turning her head so his tongue wouldn't touch her whole face.

Sebastian cleared his throat and Pluto stopped at once, lying at his feet with a bark.

"Now what explanation did you have for me?" Beverly asked with a smirk, peering at him through her lashes as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Ah, I will tell you on the way," he said with a closed-eyed, nervous smile.

Beverly nodded at that with her eyes still somewhat narrowed, her lips curved into a deviant smirk.

"You three!" Sebastian glared at the trio, causing them to flinch in unison.

"Y-yes sir!" they replied.

"Put that dog away this instant," Sebastian ordered, a dark expression on his face, "Ensure that he doesn't disturb us further."

Beverly's eyes seemed to glisten with amusement as the three scrambled to carry out his command but she didn't say a word.

"If you would, my lady."

Beverly nodded, following as he led the way.

"You're early."

The sapphire-haired master of the Phantomhive manor gazed intently at the woman seated before him.

Beverly smiled a closed-eyed smile at him and placed her bonnet in her lap, revealing thick, fluffy, burgundy hair that brushed her shoulders.

Her overdress coat hung upon the coat rack in a corner of the room behind her.

"Yes, sir," she replied, "I wouldn't wish to disappoint my potential employer, nor the kind queen who shows me the favor I'm not sure I rightfully deserve."

Ciel sipped from his polished, ivory teacup, eyes closed.

Beverly sat back in her chair, legs crossed. Her eyes flickered to Sebastian, who stood by his master's side, observing her quietly.

Thus far, he'd discovered the woman wished to act as a teacher for the young master.

The queen had sent her, this young, intelligent woman to educate him as a reward for his service to her.

Although studies weren't of interest to any child, this woman was a gift from the queen, and Ciel had to, at least, hear this offer out.

On his desk lay the letter from her majesty, expressing her esteemed gratitude towards him and explaining who this woman was.

"The queen has much faith in you," Ciel stated, sitting back in his chair as he looked up at Beverly.

"I have experience in teaching, sir," Beverly said, "I've taught in wealthy estates for masters' and mistresses' children in France for years. My last employer was the heiress of the Charbonneau family."

"Charbonneau," Ciel repeated, his gaze becoming serious, "Duchess Sophia Charbonneau, correct?"

Beverly beamed, nodding, eyes closed as she clasped her hands together.

"Mmhm, young master is more knowledgeable than the queen let on," she said.

Her eyes opened, sparkling someone as she gaze upon him.

"What a marvelous pupil you will make," she purred.

"Didn't she die recently?" Ciel asked.

"She did," Beverly replied.

"Care to tell me how?" Ciel asked when she didn't elaborate.

"Why, young sir, did we not discuss this over the telephone?" Beverly asked, smirking as Ciel's lips curved into a smile.

Sebastian's look became apprehensive as he looked between his master and the woman.

Wasn't she sent from the queen...?

"Indeed we did," Ciel agreed and sipped the remainder of his tea from his cup.

Beverly caught the curious expression on Sebastian's face and smiled at Ciel, who smirked back behind his teacup.

"Shall we discuss your payment?" he asked.

"Again, young master?" Beverly said with a chuckle, "As you wish."

She sat up in the chair, uncrossing her legs, and brushing a stray bang aside.

"The approval of my master and queen comes first," she said, "But I also seek two more significant things that should put no strain on you."

"Go on," Ciel encouraged, Sebastian staring at the woman.

There was a moment's pause, Beverly twirling a lock of her hair absently, Ciel leaning forward slightly but managing to otherwise contain his excitement.

"I want candy!" Beverly exclaimed, leaping out of her seat, hands clasped together.

Ciel fell back in his chair, a hand to his face.

"Why? Why did you have to wait to mention such a simple thing!" he asked as Beverly purred, eyes sparkling.

"I particularly enjoy bonbons and chocolates," she mused, Oh, oh, and young master, eclai-"

"Ahem!" Ciel interrupted Beverly's babble, causing her to flush slightly and smile apologetically.

"Forgive me, sir," she said, taking her seat once more.

Sebastian's face was blank, Ciel looked mildly irritated.

"But, yes, the last thing I seek is," Beverly's eyes locked in on Sebastian, who blinked, watching her quizzically.

"I seek the heart of your butler, dear Sir Phantomhive," she said with a smirk, placing a glove covered hand to her chest.

"Wh-!" Sebastian stared at the bold, young woman.

"I can promise you the first two," Ciel said, "But the third, I cannot say he will-"

"Oh, good sir, have some faith in me," Beverly cut him off.

Beverly's eyes met Sebastian's, a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

"I will have him, believe you me."

From that moment on, it was decided where Beverly would sleep, when she would meet with Ciel to instruct him, and, of course, what she would be paid in return for her services.

She was sent from the queen, but it appeared that some amount of communication had occured between Sebastian's master and that bold new governess.

Ciel's amusement lasted throughout the day; it had to have been the stunned look on Sebastian's face when Beverly had said she wanted him.

What rubbish.

He'd taken his master's dinner to him, only to see him eyeing him smugly as he left the room.

He closed the door to his master's office, only to see Beverly leaning against the wall.

"You look exhausted," she commented.

"Not at all," Sebastian replied, his eyes boring into hers.

Beverly tilted her head slightly to the side, her bangs sliding across her forhead.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Won't you join me in the garden?" Sebastian asked.

Beverly nodded, her eyes narrowed.

The light of the moon was really something.

It illuminated the water of the fountain, causing it to shimmer even as a leaf fell upon its surface and made it ripple.

A gentle breeze caused the hair of both man and woman to sway as they stood in the garden. Beverly's dress billowed beneath her as she took a seat by the fountain, her eyes on the beautiful scenery- and, no, not the butler!

Golden orbs traveled along the grass, the table and chairs, the rose bushes, before an accented voice brought them to its source.

"What did you mean by that, honestly?" Sebastian asked, his back to her.

"By what, dear heart?" she replied, her lips curving into a smile, "If you're referring to what I said about you, I'm sure you know exactly what I meant."

"Why me, of all those of our kind?"

Beverly chuckled at that.

"Why not you, of all our kind?"

Sebastian sighed.

"Must you answer all of my questions with questions?"

Beverly didn't answer, but instead ran a hand through her fluffy hair and smiled up at his back.

"I want you," she said, her eyes lowered, thick lashes casting a narrow shadow over her cheeks in the penumbra of the moon.

"I want your heart, your mind. I want you, and all that comes with you."

A smirk tugged at Sebastian's lips.

"Is that all?"

"I want commitment."

Sebastian nearly lost his balance.

"Just like a male," Beverly said, getting to her feet.

"Wait," Sebastian said, turning to see Beverly's nose a centimeter from his.

He didn't gasp, but his eyes narrowed.

He inhaled soundlessly and he felt his fangs involuntarily lengthen.

Beverly's eyes glowed a frightening fuchsia in the shadow of the moon as they stared into his.

"I will have you," she purred, lashes brushing her cheeks as she briefly nuzzled his nose, "I will have you, demon. However, you must be worthy for me to even accept you, and I know you will rise to the challenge."

"What makes you say it _is _a challenge?" Sebastian asked, his own glowing eyes narrowing as he reached up and brushed a curly hair out of Beverly's eyes.

"Males never like to settle, do they, my beloved? It is a challenge because I know you will not be underestimated. I want you to chase me, but until that time comes, I will first chase you."

Sebastian traced a fingertip along Beverly's cheek.

She didn't gasp; she didn't whimper.

Her gaze didn't waver, and no look of tenderness crossed her face.

Her knees didn't buckle; she didn't lose her composure or become flustered.

Instead, she chuckled and purred.

"You sly charmer, you'll have to do a lot worse than that."

"Don't you mean better?"

Beverly shook her head.

"No, worse."

As close as they were, Sebastian anticipated a brush of her lips against his or a kiss, but instead she pulled away, her hair brushing his cheeks as the wind blew.

"Good night, Sebastian," Beverly said, "I will see you in the morning."

Sebastian watched as Beverly made her way to the mansion, his eyes no longer purple but red.

A smile graced his lips.

"How unpleasant," he murmured, "It appears I am being hunted."

He traced his tongue along his fangs, which slowly changed back to their normal length.

The scent in the air told him that the time of mæccea would soon be upon him, and resisting temptation would prove difficult for both of them, moreso for him since a demoness naturally had pheromones, but the effect of them in such a time would increase.

But Sebastian was more than ready.

Beverly glanced back at him as her gloved fingertips brushed the doorknob.

They gazed transfixed as if hypnotized before Beverly scoffed, tossed her hair over her shoulders, and went inside, effectively closing the door behind her.

Sebastian looked up at the Phantomhive manor, towards the room of his lord and master.

"Well played, my lord, well played."


	2. His Butler, Undermined

Forgot to mention in my last chapter, maecca refers to mating season, or the actual word mate itself. =^^= Okay, story time~!

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive was an amused child.<p>

He'd finally found the perfect way to ruffle Sebastian's feathers; nothing vexed a man like a beautiful woman.

Or, better yet, a doting demoness that, despite her interest, seemed to want nothing to do with him.

He leaned on his fist as his new governess professionally translated the dialogue of Macbeth.

Her thick, burgundy hair was pinned up and placed into a neat ponytail.

She wore a puffy-sleeved, white blouse that fit her figure perfectly, a frilly, black skirt that stopped just above her ankles, and heels.

On her neck was that same choker she wore the day of her arrival. From it hung a silver, oval-shaped locket.

Ciel briefly wondered what picture may be in it.

"Sir," an exasperated voice interrupted his thoughts.

Ciel looked up to see a glowering Beverly staring down at him.

There was a visible twitch in her brow as she slammed the book in her left hand shut.

"Could you at least pretend like you're paying attention to your lesson?"

Ciel fell back in his chair at the tone in her voice.

"Well, young master?" Beverly leaned forward, her nose a centimeter from his, "Tell me, how will you be able to discuss fine literature with society if you won't focus?"

Beverly moved back and tucked a stray hair over her ear with a sigh, her lashes brushing her cheeks.

"For homework, you are to translate the entire fifth act and present it to me tomorrow."

"What! Who put you in charge!" Ciel exclaimed, outraged.

Beverly chuckled softly and tilted her head to the side, a closed-eyed smile on her face as her bangs swished with her movement.

"Why, you did, sir," she replied.

Ciel grumbled, and Beverly giggled, standing up from her seat across from him.

"Class dismissed," she said as she gathered her books and made her way out of the study.

"Hey!" Ciel shouted at her retreating form, "I'm not through talking to yo-"

-SLAM-

Ciel sat back down in his chair with a growl.

So much for his smug mood.

* * *

><p>Sebastian paused at the sudden bump, but his grip on Lord Phantomhive's lunch tray remained firm.<p>

Crimson eyes met golden ones as the governess and the butler nearly collided due to her sudden appearance.

The door to the study was at her back and the long, lean body of Sebastian bordered her front.

A stray hair fell across Beverly's face as she blinked owlishly back at him.

"My apologies," Sebastian said, eyes closed as he moved aside so she could get by.

"It's alright," Beverly said, walking past him and putting the fallen hair back in place.

She didn't appear all that flustered, and Sebastian was very aware of it. More aware than he was comfortable with.

He knocked on the study door.

"What?" an annoyed Ciel responded.

Sebastian stifled a chuckle as he brought the tray inside and closed the door behind him.

"Your afternoon tea, sir," he said.

Ciel breathed a heavy sigh as Sebastian placed the tray on the table in front of him.

He lifted the top and Ciel's eyes widened.

"What kind of trick is this?" he asked.

Sebastian looked down at the tray and his brows furrowed.

_'That is NOT what I prepared.'_

* * *

><p>"WHO HAS TAMPERED WITH THE MASTER'S FOOD!" Sebastian exclaimed, as the kitchen door burst open.<p>

"I said I want that, Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, "Give it back!"

"What's wrong?" Bard asked, almost falling over.

Finny and Meyrin quickly helped him up.

"Someone has touched our master's food," Sebastian said, placing the covered tray on the kitchen counter.

He lifted the top and the three servants gaped in wonder.

Ciel reached for the tray, which Sebastian quickly pushed out of his reach.

Ciel growled as the tray slid to the far right end of the table where a gloved fingertip lifted to prevent it from falling over the corner.

The group looked up to see a smiling Beverly.

"Looking for me, Sebastian?" she asked, fluttering her lashes.

"This is incorrigible, Beverly," Sebastian started, "How could you? I did not authorize this."

Beverly chuckled and placed a delicate hand over the tray.

On it was two, square mille-feuilles covered in custard and strawberries, a crumpet, and the basic tea set items.

"Gracious, I really don't see the harm in it," she said with a giggle, "It _is _only lunch. What would a little dessert do to hurt him?"

"A little dessert too early in the day can have a massive impact on our young master," Sebastian answered, eyes narrowed, "As a teacher, you should well know that sugar contributes to hyperactivity and a lack of focus on one's studies."

Ciel and the Phantomhive servants looked to the governess for an argument.

"Oh, dearest," Beverly purred, "Our young master is not a child with hyper impulses, so there is no need to worry. Sugar can only increase such behavior in children of which this pertains. As a butler, you should allow an actual teacher to deem what's best for her beloved student."

Sebastian shook his head with disapproval as his young master grabbed the tray and began eating the sweets his governess had prepared.

Beverly gave Ciel's head an affectionate pat as he began cutting the mille-feuille layers into even slices.

"Fine then," Sebastian said, moving towards Beverly, "He will have it this time, but the next time you tamper with our master's food, I won't be as indulgent."

Beverly reached up to brush a strand of Sebastian's hair aside.

A smile lifted her lips.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, "Punish me?"

Sebastian gripped her hand before it could make contact.

His eyes stared into hers, accepting her challenge.

"Most assuredly so," he murmured.

Beverly pulled her hand free and the group watched as she left the room quietly.

Ciel gasped, and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What is it, young master!" Meyrin exclaimed.

Ciel swallowed the slice of mille-feuille he'd cut.

"It's very good," he said.

"Ohhhh! Can I have some?" Finny asked.

"Me too, if you please!" Meyrin joined in.

"What?" Ciel blinked before covering his tray, "No! Go make your own!"

The gardner and the maid heaved sorrowful sighs.

Sebastian glared at the meal, and decided to begin making preparations for the night's dinner.

* * *

><p>Bard, Meyrin, and Finny couldn't help but marvel at Beverly's success.<p>

No one had ever gotten away with something like that.

The three stared at the woman in wonder, causing her to sweatdrop.

"Why _are _you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"How did you do that?" Finny spoke up.

"That was amusing!" Meyrin gushed, "Truly amusing! Yes, it was!"

"Nothing we do ever gets under Sebastian's skin," Bard explained, "How'd you pull that off?"

Beverly shook a slender finger and smiled, lashes brushing her cheeks.

"A true governess never reveals her secrets," she answered.

"Awww," Meyrin and Finny whined.

"But, I do have a little treat," she said with a wink, "Let's go see Pluto~!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian dusted the corner of every room, leaving no spot untouched. He swept what little dust coated the floor and wiped down the furnishure with polish-coated rags.<p>

As he polished the rosewood cabinet that held an antique, ivory tea set, he spotted movement outside the nearest window.

Pausing from his tasks, he peeked out to see Finny, Meyrin, and Bard cheering as a barefoot Beverly walked on Pluto's large back.

Her eyes were closed and her arms were spread wide open to keep her balanced.

Pluto remained perfectly still, only panting as she performed her little trick.

"I can't believe he's letting her do it," Meyrin sighed, "Me next, Plu-Plu!"

"Yeah! You're almost there!" Finny encouraged.

"What on earth is she doing?" Sebastian asked, a small smile on his face, "Wandering on the back of that creature."

Just as her feet touched the curve of Pluto's head, Pluto turned his face downward.

Beverly slid down the bridge of his nose with a squeal of glee and bounced off his nose.

She giggled as her hair lifted and swirled in disarray and held her billowing skirt down to prevent the chance of anyone seeing underneath it.

The trio laughed merrily as she landed safely on her feet.

"Go on, Meyrin!" Beverly shouted, "It's so much fun!"

"Ah, but what if I don't land like you did?" the maid asked, "And I can barely see with this crack in my glasses!"

"I'll help you," Beverly said.

"Huh?"

Meyrin looked up to see her gloved hand extended forward as she sat on Pluto's forehead.

Beverly's closed-eyed smile was friendly, inviting.

Meyrin nodded and took her hand, laughing as Beverly pulled her up.

Sebastian shook his head at the scene.

"It would appear that I must do everything myself," he said with a sigh.

"What a burden you place on me, governess."

* * *

><p>Dinner went as Sebastian deemed appropriate.<p>

No dessert was served until his young master ate his meal, which appeared to contain an unusual increase in vegetables than Ciel would have liked.

He ate with minor complaint, though, and went to bed after his bath.

"I'll see you in the morning, young master," Sebastian said, closing the door to Ciel's bedroom.

Once in the hallway, he blew out the candelabrum and went to locate the Phantomhive's newest resident and trouble maker.

* * *

><p>Sebastian meandered throughout the garden aimlessly.<p>

He spotted Pluto lying near a trimmed bush, eyes closed as he slept soundly.

His eyes sought out the golden eyes, the wine-colored hair, the haughty laughter, the knowing smirk.

But she was nowhere to be found.

Sebastian sensed her presence; he could feel her all around him, but where?

_'If not below.' _

Sebastian looked up to see shimmering, caramel skin illuminated bathed in the light of the moon.

Thick, burgundy hair brushed her shoulders and a white, nearly translucent sleeping gown covered her curvaceous body.

Her entirety was radiant in the light of the moon, but it was clear to him and his young master that this beautiful creature was no angel.

Sebastian lifted a black-petaled rose from the ground, knelt to his knee, and placed an arm to his chest.

"No Romeo and Juliet, please," Beverly said with a chuckle, her bangs passing across her face as she tilted her head to the side.

"Does my lady not approve of Shakespeare's greatest tragedy?" Sebastian asked with a smile as he lifted his head.

"No, it isn't that," Beverly shook her head, her bouncy hair swaying with the motion.

"Then?"

"Do not kneel to me that way," she said with a chuckle, "By only our dear child do you swear your allegiance, and I'm far from your beloved mate."

Sebastian stood back up to his full height.

"I didn't swear anything, my lady," he said.

"Your lady?" Beverly said, pointedly, "Rather presumptuous, aren't we?"

"Presumptuous?" Sebastian stepped forward, his eyes glowing and crimson, "Would that not be a case of the pot calling the kettle black?"

Beverly flicked her thick bangs aside and smiled at him.

"I never said you would have me, you know," she replied, "I said _I_ would have you."

"Furthur proving my case," Sebastian said.

"So what, dearest?" Beverly purred, leaning on her balcony, legs crossed, "Does that provoke you?"

"If I said that it did," Sebastian peered into those fuschia eyes gazing down at him, "What would be your reply?"

Beverly tapped a black-nailed fingertip to her chin as she considered that briefly.

"I would dare you to win me over," she purred, "Woo me, win me over. Do your very best, as befitting of a Phantomhive butler. As a lady, I would expect nothing less, and as a demoness, I _may _be inclined to submit."

Sebastian's eyes roamed as her words reached him, pausing at the curve of her rounded hips before shifting up to her shapely, cloth-covered breasts.

"I said win me over, not oggle the goods!" Beverly folded her arms across her chest as she leaned on the balcony with her elbows touching the modified steel.

"I was simply admiring," Sebastian clarified.

"You are simply lying," Beverly said as she removed herself from the balcony, "Good night, Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Good night, Beverly," he replied.


	3. His Butler Coveted, Update

To my Kuro readers~

I apologize for my lack of writing. I haven't been on this site in a long time, but I want to get back into this story. My heart was in it in the beginning and I had a ton of ideas, but it felt like none of my drafts measured up to the first two chapters. I had a major writing issue for a while and I still struggle occasionally, but I've found my muse (about time, right? ^^;;) Anyway, if anyone wishes for me to continue this story, please comment. It would mean a lot.

Thank you and I hope to hear from you.


End file.
